


It's A Group Effort

by SevenSnowflakes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSnowflakes/pseuds/SevenSnowflakes
Summary: In history class, you get assigned to be a part of a group project with Zim, Dib, and Smackey. When Smackey bails and Dib offers up his house to work on the assignment outside of skool, you wonder what sex with an alien is like, and things escalate quickly. Reader insert.
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	It's A Group Effort

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while working on a group project chapter in my non-explicitly-rated IZ fanfic, zChat. I thought this would be a fun thing to explore. Also, Dib and the reader are both 18+ as seniors in high school for the record. Enjoy!

“Class, today you will be assigned a group history project. You are allowed to pick any period of history as far back as the 1700s.”

Dib raises his hand.

“Yes, Dib?”

“Ms. Bitters, will we get to choose our groups like last time?”

“No. And you can thank Melvin for that.” The menacing teacher gives Melvin a pointed glare. “I will be choosing your groups.”

You sigh. After having Ms. Bitters as a teacher for nearly a decade, you know what she’s like, and you know that she will do her best to make these groups as awkward as possible. At least there are a few cute guys in class that you’ve never worked with before?

“You!” She’s pointing directly at you now. “You will work with… Torque… Dib, and Zim!”

“WHAAAT! I must work with the Dib-human?” Zim spits indignantly.

“Yeah, no way!” Dib shoots up from his seat.

Smackey rolls his eyes. “Psh, whatever.”

“ _Silence_!” Ms. Bitters hisses. “Group assignments are final. Now if you’ll keep your mouths shut for the rest of class, I’ll finish selecting the rest of the groups.” With that, Ms. Bitters continues calling names, but you tune her out. You, Dib, Zim, and Torque. What a motley crew. Torque is practically on every sports team in your high skool, but not exactly a straight A student. Dib seems to get decent grades, but is so obsessed with aliens and other paranormal things, that sometimes it distracts him from his class work. As for Zim? Zim seems to try hard to slip under the radar, doing just enough to skate by.

Being senior year, you want to make sure that your grades don’t slip up, so that you don’t lose the scholarship you’ve already been offered. You accept that you might have to keep everyone else on track through this one.

“I can’t work with my sworn enemy, he’s an alien!” You hear Dib say to himself from a few seats behind you. You look back at him, smiling to yourself. Yeah, definitely a cutie.

Next you look over at Zim near the front of the room. He looks frazzled, but like he’s trying to calm down. Ever since the fifth grade when Zim arrived, Dib has always spouted stuff about Zim being an alien. While most of your peers might not believe him, you’ve always silently agreed that it’s a strong possibility, his green skin being the biggest clue. You wonder what kind of alien he could be. The kind with tentacles? The kind that probes humans? What if he’s like the type in Avatar, but green? Your mind begins to wander as you consider what it would it be like to have sex with a being from another world. You’ve been with a few extremely unremarkable human boys before, so maybe an alien would be different? Better even?

Now the real question, how to balance work and play with this group project?

“There, now you all have your groups. You have ten minutes to figure out a plan. Go.” Ms. Bitters stands motionless at her desk while the whole class moves about, settling back into small clusters. You go to Dib, and soon Torque and Zim reluctantly follow.

“Okay, well I have wrestling practice all week, so don’t expect me to meet up outside of class for this.” Torque states right off the bat.

“Okay, well then we’re going to need to send you stuff on the project so you can work on it at home.” You grunt. How obnoxious of him to already be shirking his duties before you’ve even started.

“If I have time I guess.” He shrugs.

“Well I’m free to meet today after skool.” You say.

“That should work for me too.” Dib nods. “And you Zim? Will this project interfere with your plans to destroy Earth?”

“Don’t be silly, Dib.” Zim smirks. “I’m perfectly capable of beating you at this oh so boring busy work.”

“So whose house are we meeting at?” You ask, hoping that one of the other two will offer up their house for working.

“Not mine. My… Parents… Don’t like guests.” Zim replies.

“Please, he just doesn’t want to show you his alien base!” Dib complains. “Okay fine, I guess we can use my house.” He sighs, defeated.

“Thanks, Dib. Let’s all exchange phone numbers so you can send us your address.” You reply. You pull your phone out, passing it to each boy so they can type in their number. “Great, now I’ll send out a group text so we can talk about the project.” You do just that.

“Time’s up!” Ms. Bitters calls. Everyone begins to trickle back to their desks.

“See you after skool.” You say.

You ring the doorbell, and wait outside Dib’s front door. A girl with purple hair opens the door. “Yeah?”

“Hi, I’m here to see Dib? We have a group project.”

“Upstairs.” She grunts, stepping aside so that you can come in. She points at the staircase.

“Thanks.” You nod, heading up to Dib’s room. You knock on the door that you assume is Dib’s, and he emerges. “Hey, come on in. I’m sorry about the mess, I tried to clean up a little bit as soon as I got home, but this was kind of last minute so… Yeah.”

You walk in and look around. It’s a bit messy, but you’re more interested in the posters for various emo bands on the walls and the computer equipment at his desk. Of course there’s paranormal stuff as well. Stuff about ghosts, vampires, BigFoot, and aliens. Figurines of each adorn every shelf and even some of the space on his desk. “Don’t even worry about it. Cool room.”

“Really? Thanks.” Dib smiles at you, and you smile back.

“No Zim yet?”

“No. That’s okay though, he can take his time.”

You sit down on the edge of Dib’s bed. “So all this time you’ve really thought that Zim’s an alien?”

Dib sits across from you in his desk chair with wheels. “I haven’t _thought_ it, I _know_ it. I’ve seen him without his pathetic disguise several times.”

You lean in, intrigued by this. “So what does he look like in his _alien form_?”

“Well he’s still green, still has no ears, but he has antennae under the wig, and he wears contacts to hide his big, red eyes.”

“That’s… Not as different as I thought it would be.” You say out loud. If that’s true, then his disguise really is a bad one.

“He’s not very good at his job.” Dib shrugs.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Dib raises an eyebrow. “Okay.”

“How do you think his kind like… _Mate_?” You lower your voice on the last word, leaning closer toward Dib as you say it.

Dib’s cheeks tinge with red. “Uh… I don’t think his species have the same anatomy as humans. I’m not even sure they have children.”

“So you admit, you’ve thought about it?” You smirk playfully.

“What- no! I mean, not like, thought about _it_ , but once or twice I’ve wondered... Strictly for science and paranormal investigative reasons though!”

“Yeah, _sure_.” You laugh.

Embarrassed, Dib swivels in his chair to face his computer screen. “Let’s talk about something else. He’ll probably be here any second.”

“Okay, other than chasing Zim around, what else do you do for fun?”

“I like music.” Dib replies.

“I can see that.” You say in awe, eyes taking in every detail of his wall posters. “Why don’t you play some?”

“What’s your favorite band?” He asks.

“I like a lot of the stuff you like, actually. Surprise me.”

Dib smiles at that and chooses some Pierce the Veil.

“Ugh what is that awful music?” Zim is in the doorway now.

Dib stiffens at the sound of the alien’s voice, but doesn’t take his eyes off the screen. “The song is called ‘Yeah Boy and Doll Face.’”

“Well turn it off, human! It’s giving me a headache.”

Dib turns down the volume a bit. “I’m not turning it off. If you wanted to work on this project music-free, you should’ve offered up your base. My room, my rules.”

Zim growls in frustration. “Fine!”

“Fine.”

“Hi Zim.” You wave as he makes his way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Uh, hi.” Zim continues to stand in the middle of Dib’s room.

“Sit down, there’s room over here.” You pat the edge of Dib’s bed, hoping that Zim will accept the invitation.

Reluctantly, Zim makes his way over to the bed and plops down. “So this project. What are we doing, and can we please get it done quickly so that we can minimize our off campus interactions?” Zim fidgets with the edge of the comforter, looking very uncomfortable in Dib’s room.

“I was thinking we could do something with the French Revolution.” Dib responds. “There’s plenty of information out there, and we just went over it again in class not too long ago.”

“Sounds good to me.” You nod, glancing sideways at Zim. He’s made sure to sit as far away from you as possible, but he’s still only a mere few feet away.You try to picture the antennae under his hair. How long are they? How sensitive are they?

“Sure.” Zim grunts in agreement.

“I’ve got my notes if we want to start with those?” You offer, already reaching for your backpack at your feet.

“That would be great! I’ll start researching on my computer.”

“What about Zim?” You ask.

“I brought a computer.” He states matter-of-factly, also reaching for a bag on the ground.

You bring your notes to Dib, reaching across him to set the spiral down on his desk. That’s when you see it. Almost tucked completely behind Dib’s monitor sits a photo of Zim and a little robot. Zim is not in disguise. His antennae are long and black, and his eyes a mesmerizing magenta. He almost has bug-like qualities, but he’s much different from anything resembling an insect. You grab the photo before anyone else realizes you’ve found it. “Holy shit, is this Zim?”

“I forgot I had that!” Dib exclaims. “Yes! That is Zim without his disguise. See? I told you!”

Zim is immediately horrified as he scurries toward you and the photo. “What is all this talk of ‘disguises?’ I always look like this because I am a human, just like the two of you!”

“Cut the crap, Zim. this is clearly you and a robot.” You say, pointing to the little tin man beside him.

“No! Don’t let Dib get to you! He… Photo shipped that picture!”

“You mean photoshop? Yeah, right.” You laugh sarcastically. “It’s okay though, I honestly already suspected even before this. You have nice eyes.” You smile at the alien.

“What?”

“Your eyes. I said they’re nice. Like rubies.”

“They’ll watch the human race die if you give them the chance!” Dib argues.

“Can I see them?” You ask Zim. You’re trying your best not to be too forward, but there’s no telling when you’ll get an opportunity to hang out with Zim again. You decide that you want to make something happen between the two of you, the curiosity is too strong.

“You! You want me to reveal my true form in front of you, an average human? Never!”

“So you admit that there’s something to reveal.” You say slyly, sitting back down on the bed, but closer to Zim. “Come on, I’ve already seen the picture after all.”

To your surprise, he pops out one contact, followed by the other. They’re even prettier in person. “Incredible. Tell me Zim, how do people show affection on your planet?”

“Affection? We don’t have time to process things like affection. We have an empire to run and planets to conquer.”

“That’s too bad.” You sigh. “Hey Dib, come here.”

Up until now, Dib had been watching your exchange with Zim, having no idea how to respond as you hit on the alien right in front of him, can he even tell that you’re hitting on Zim? He gets up, standing in front of you. “Yeah?”

“Sit down. Do you want to help me show Zim how we show affection here on Earth?”

Dib immediately turns beet red. “Wait do you mean-”

“Just kiss me.” You whisper, placing a hand on his thigh.

Despite being shocked, Dib welcomes your forward nature, and presses his lips against yours. It’s a nice moment, he even lets you remain in charge. You smile into the kiss. Dib has always been cute in a geeky way. You part your lips and your tongue slides into his mouth. He matches your movements and gently pushes his tongue into your mouth. You tighten your grip on his thigh with one hand, and tangle your other hand into his hair. You pull him down onto the mattress so that you can both be horizontal.

“Gross!” Zim hisses. “How is that enjoyable?”

You break your kiss with Dib, but continue to rub a hand up and down his arm. “Wanna find out? Dib and I want to know how your species mates.”

“I told you that was just for research!” Dib shouts.

“Well now’s your chance to find out!” You wink, sitting up to play with Zim’s fake hair. “I wonder what your antennae feel like.”

Zim freezes. “What do you want with my antennae?”

“Whatever you want.” You smile, slipping your hand under his wig. You gently caress what you think is one of his antennae, and watch as his body grows less tense. You play with that one antenna, until eventually he pulls the wig off entirely and both are exposed. They’re thick, but not too thick, and covered in tiny hairs. All of your attention is now on Zim, and you kiss him the way that you kissed Dib. He is taken aback by this, but quickly gets into the motion of it as you run up and down the length of his antennae. You try to coax out his tongue by using yours. Eventually he takes the bait, and you are surprised at the feel of his tongue. It is long and pointed at the end, but not sharp, while overall more firm than a human tongue. You enjoy how it feels against yours, and wonder what else he can do with it later. You stroke the base and the tip of the left antenna, then switch your attention to the right one. Zim is now completely relaxed, hopefully enjoying all of this as much as you are.

Dib begins fiddling with the antenna that you aren’t touching. “Hmm, interesting.”

You are lying between both boys on Dib’s bed, which is an ideal position to roll back and forth from Zim to Dib. As much as you don’t want to break away from Zim’s unique features, you decide that you should give Dib some attention again. You roll back to Dib and deepen your kiss. You buck against his manhood, which has hardened. He brings a hand to your chest and grabs a handful of one of your breasts. You let out a small moan, and rub against him more. He cups your other breast in his other hand. Perfect.

You bring one hand down to his manhood, and the other behind your head to keep playing with Zim’s antennae.

You decide that your shirt is in the way, and that it’s best to take it off. Dib’s eyes light up as he looks down at your bra, while Zim tries to copy Dib by running his gloved hands up and down your flesh. You can tell that he must have sharp claws under the gloves.

“You can take your gloves off if you’d like Zim, don’t worry about hurting me.”

Zim goes with it and removes his gloves to reveal green hands with thick, pointed claws at the end of each finger.

“Get her boobs while I do this,” Dib says, snaking his hands lower. He presses one hand on your thigh, while the other works its way into your pants, and then a finger works its way into you. You let out a sharp moan. Dib curls the digit inside you, causing you to arch back into Zim, who squeezes your breasts.

“Play with the nipple part.” You tell him, unhooking the bra before leading his hands where you want them. His claws feel good as they pinch at the most sensitive parts of your breasts, twisting them with care.

Dib yanks his own shirt off before pushing a second finger inside you, adding to your pleasure, while Zim pulls your face back toward him in a kiss. Somehow you manage to roll over so that you can face him better. “What else can your tongue do?” You moan into the kiss.

Zim works his way down your body, stopping at your nipples first. His tongue flicks over each, accompanied by his slightly sharp teeth that bite down just enough to be fun. You yelp in surprise the first time he uses his teeth, pressing further against him. You barely notice Dib removing your pants and panties.

“Hey Zim, this is what you really want.” Dib says, rubbing your clit and causing you to writhe around.

Zim keeps moving, until his face is between your legs. You blush as you look into his magenta eyes. He never breaks eye contact as his tongue plunges far inside you. It is long, so long, and you can feel the end scratching at your walls in a way that’s so pleasurable. So much better than human boys! His claws grip your thighs, and you know they’re going to leave scratches. Dib comes around to kiss you as Zim continues, which is probably for the best because you can no longer control your cries of pleasure. At least his kisses can silence you.

“Why do you still have clothes on?” You moan to Dib.

Dib unbuckles his pants and kicks them off the bed.

“Better.” You nod, before letting your head roll back in pleasure, eyes closing shut. Zim should be naked by this time too, but currently he’s attending to more important business.

Zim gently nips at the outside of your entrance with his teeth, and this puts you over the top. Dib begins kissing you again, and playing with your nipples. All of your bases are covered, and you’ve never felt anything like it.

Zim’s tongue swirls around inside you, almost going deeper than Dib’s fingers had. “That’s it!” You cry, doing what you can to soak everything in. You’re close, you can tell.

Zim thrusts in further with a newfound ferocity. You can’t take it anymore. Between him and Dib you lie in a euphoric state. “Yeah! This is it!” You breathe, and suddenly your body tightens up as a wave of spasms overcome you. Your kiss with Dib gets more aggressive as Zim rides the wave. You are shaking now.

Zim finally pulls away. You stroke his cheek as he sits up.

“Zim, now that you’re not busy anymore, why don’t you take off all of your extra clothes?” You slip a hand under his tunic.

“Fine, but only because you two have already taken everything off.” Zim replied, yanking at his tunic, then his black pants.

You find a slit on Zim’s bottom half, and decide to explore it. You gently finger the area, and eventually his member protrudes, long and hard. “It’s been a long time since this has happened.” Zim blushes.

“Don’t worry about it. I know where you can put it.” You wink.

Dib encourages Zim to fully enter you, while he presents his own cock near your mouth. You take the hint and suck long and hard. Dib lets out soft moans, while Zim plunges into you.

It’s nearly twice the size of any human you’ve been with. You watch as Zim seems to get just as much pleasure from the movements as you do.

“Does this please you, human?” He asks.

You can’t quite speak with Dib occupying your mouth, but you do your best to moan a yes. Zim’s thrusts become faster and harder, and you cry out sounds of pleasure that are muffled by the presence of Dib’s cock. You suck even harder, teasing with teeth, and swirling your tongue around the tip. He doesn’t tell you when he’s about to finish, so before you know it your mouth is full of his fluid. You swallow it carefully, then release him from your grasp. He sinks into the bed, happier than when you started. He watches dreamily as Zim keeps thrusting in and out of you, until he finally comes as well. His seed is green and sticky, very different from that of a human.

“You can’t get me pregnant, can you?” You ask.

“That’s not how that works.” Zim replies. “We cannot breed with different species.”

“Good.” You sigh, relieved.

The three of you lay in Dib’s bed, blissed out of your minds. Everything has been so amazing, you wonder if you’re actually living in the present, or simply daydreaming.

“So, how was your first time with an alien?” Dib asks curiously.

“Everything I thought it would be and more.” You smile, snuggling closer to Zim, and bringing Dib closer to you. “You were great too, you know.” You wink at Dib.

“Thank you.” The dark-haired boy smiles, following your lead once again as he snuggles closer to you. “This was really fun.”

“I agree. Zim? Did you think this was really fun?”

The Irken shrugs, running his claws through your hair. “I feel like I’ve learned a lot about humans today, and all of their gross primal instincts.”

“It didn’t really seem like you thought it was so gross in the moment.” You laugh, stroking one of his antennae. “If you ever want to do this again, you both have my number. This is the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” You really hope that one or both of them will take you up on the offer. “In the meantime, it’s getting late. Maybe we’ll have better luck working on this project tomorrow?”

“Maybe.” Dib winks.

“Anything is possible, human.” Zim reaches for his clothes as you stretch back.

“Yeah, anything _is_ possible.” You repeat with a lasting smirk.


End file.
